


Not Good Enough

by lastwaltz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwaltz/pseuds/lastwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Inception Remix. Gold is conflicted about having to leave their own little world and return to reality. Features Rumpel and Belle as Mal/Dom Cobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note & Disclaimer: I always wanted to read Rumbelle in Inception-verse - so, I decided to give it a shot. Here it is. Love it or hate it. Let me know what you think. Either way, I don’t own either.

Gold looked out the large window towards the white-washed mountains that they had once created together. At the time, they’d happily built their own little fairy-tale world where it could be just the two of them forever. Of course that was back then, with _her_. Now, it was just him and a doppelganger. Was this what forever felt like? He thought bitterly.

Their grande old room was shaking like an avalanche and he knew he had to find a way back…back to his son, back to reality. He had to wake up. But the price to go back was her and up until now he had been so unwilling to pay. 

With fingers edged around the chip in her totem, Gold finally turned towards her. “I can’t stay with you anymore.”

She calmly touched the switchblade in front of her, tracing his initials on the handle with her long nails. It wasn’t the most logical thing to do, give away his totem, his grasp on reality to someone else. But nothing he did in regards to her was ever very logical.

She had that same smile on her face, the one an assassin would give to her mark just before she ripped his heart out in front of him. “I’m the only thing you do believe in anymore.”

He couldn’t argue with that, but it was no longer enough.

“Oh sweetheart I wish…I wish more than anything…” For the first time in ages he hears the cracks in his voice and his eyes feel old and painful. “But I can’t imagine you with all your complexity, all your perfection and beauty. Look at you.”

She cuts her blue eyes at him. 

“Look at you.” He repeated because at that moment all he can remember is looking at her… in bed, reading a book, brushing her curls, laughing, dancing. Of course, this was another woman. “You’re just a shade. A beautiful shade, but still just a shade of my Belle. My _real_ Belle. You’re the best I could do. And I’m sorry, but that’s just not good enough.”

He didn’t quite see the flick of the blade as it came at him and into him. “Does that feel real to you?”

It didn’t matter. He’d wake up soon enough anyway.


End file.
